Saver
Summary Saver (セイヴァー, Seivā, localized as "Savior") is the "messiah" type servant of Twice H. Pieceman in the Moon Cells Holy Grail War, Saver easily won the Grail War. But due to Twice being unable to get his wish granted he along with his master defeated and killed dozens of servant-master pairs that reached the Moon Cells core after him. Saver's True Name is Buddha, a messiah who led the path of enlightenment and Buddhahood. He is a Bodhisattva a special type of Divine Spirit of cosmic proportions, that is easily capable of governing the Solar System. He is also believed to be Shakyamuni (釈尊), the most famous Buddha who became Buddha through self realization. He was released from all suffering and pain while alive. His “teachings to attain Buddhahood” are what makes up Buddhism, but however in Buddhism, it never said that “if you study this you will be saved”. Buddhism is a philosophy that came to Shakyamuni when he has reached Buddhahood, and Shakyamuni did not mention "This is the only teaching to the way of Buddhahood." The path to enlightenment varies from person to person. As far as Buddhism is concerned, the potential to become a Buddha is present within everyone. Every human will eventually attain enlightenment. Of course this includes those who are good as well as those who are evil, those who are kind and those who are heartless; everyone is subject to the process of becoming a Buddha. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A | 4-B Name: Saver, The Buddha, Shakyamuni Origin: Fate/Extra Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Saver-Class Servant, Bodhisattva Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Blasts via Chakravartin, Can absorb enemy magical energy, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, minor Mind Manipulation with Charisma Resistance to Physical, Magical, Spiritual, and Conceptual Attacks, Is practically Immune to Mind Manipulation, Reduces the parameters of enemies who can be considered "heroes" or "anti-heroes", Soul Manipulation (all Servants can consume souls to replenish their mana), Reality Warping on a global scale via his authority, which he can use to manipulate things like space-time, causality and concepts. Attack Potency: At least Mountain level (Over the course of the multiple grail wars Saver defeated dozens of servants while not fighting seriously due to only humouring Twice) | Solar System level (Bodhisattvas of Saver's level are able to manipulate entire solar systems, as shown by Kiara's Noble Phantasm as Beast III/R.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic ( Is capable of keeping up with Hakuno's servant even when not serious) | Massively FTL+ via power-scaling (As a Bodhisattva, he should be comparable to Kiara Sessyoin, who approached the level of one in Fate/Extra CCC and became equal to one as Beast III/R in Fate/Grand Order) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Mountain Class |Likely Solar System Class Durability: At least Mountain level (Can withstand the force of his own blows) | Solar System level Stamina: Virtually tireless for as long as he has prana Range: Standard melee range normally, up to 7 kilometres with energy blasts from Chakravartin, At least Planetary with his Noble Phantasm and Authority Standard Equipment: His Noble Phantasm Chakravartin Intelligence: Having escaped Samsara and reached Enlightenment, Saver is knowledgeable in all things spiritual and has existed for thousands of years and it is implied that he'll survive to the end of time. Calm and level-headed, he is not prone to indecision or self-doubt, calmly following his Master's orders out of pity for his soul. Despite advocating non-violence, he is a master of unarmed combat as evidenced by his EX-Rank in Kalaripayattu, the basis for nearly every rational martial art in existence. As a result, he is able to fight combatants as skilled as Saber, Archer, and Caster on even ground while remaining in a meditative position. Weakness: Transmigration into One and Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig weakens should the target be more than human (i.e. of divine blood) and cannot be used on characters who are an existence above mankind. While in servant form he cannot use his authority without paying a heavy compensation in self damage and strain. Notable Attacks/Techniques Authority: Special abilities that all divine spirits or rather Gods possess. They fall into a different category than Codecasts, Skills, and Noble Phantasms because unlike normal skills that achieve a certain result based on some logical process or principle, Authorities realize a result simply because the user has the right to do so. An Authority is a power that is on the level that lets them do things like creating a world, altering events, control the flow of time, rewriting causality and kingdom building through creating concepts for civilisation. Authorities existed in the age known as the Age of Gods, which was about 6000 years ago, but after entering the Common Era human civilization advanced to the point where Authorities were no longer needed, and so Authorities became a relic of the past. Noble Phantasm Chakravartin: Turner of the Wheel: The minor noble phantasm used by the normally unarmed Buddha to defeat opponents. It is a seven kilometer long chakram expanding in the sky above him. It slowly rotates and fires bolts of light at enemies within the ring, acting much like an omnidirectional mobile artillery platform with the ring of light acting as the rail that the artillery platform would move over. The number of rings increases over time, and lights up on the large mandala floating behind him alight with prismatic colors until there are seven rings and seven lights. The rings, synonymous with the seven jewels of the wheel turner, have an appearance reminiscent of a rainbow, and they allow for the activation of Amita Amitabha upon reaching their peak speed and maximum deployment. Amita Amitabha: Transmigration into One: The ultimate “anti-individual” Noble Phantasm used by Saver. It is his major Noble Phantasm initialized over the course of a battle by utilizing his minor Noble Phantasm. Its his ultimate attack that can only be used upon the maximum deployment of Chakravartin, and is activated upon the invocation of its true name. The lights from the mandala converge into the chakram, and the rings of light come clanging against each other to combine into one rapidly spinning ring, forming into the halo seen on the back of celestial Buddha, Vairocana. The pillars of light amass around the target from all angles and converge onto them in a single column like in a black hole. It is a kind of teaching to achieve final Moksha, where energies rivaling the law of man’s creation are made to converge on a single person and liberate him from suffering. All humans, according to the Indian idea of Brahman, are reincarnations of Brahma and all of humanity is the same individual. It is said that all of mankind will achieve buddhahood once the ideology is embraced because all humans ultimately transmigrate into the Buddha. It differs from normal ideologies of reincarnation and immortality, acting as the “Everyone Becomes Me wheel of reincarnation” that saves all sattva from suffering. As the length of human history increases, its expanse becoming wider, the greater the damage of the attack, and the humanity of Earth has no way of withstanding the attack theoretically. It deals damage that no living thing, no human can withstand, but something not alive like Hakuno Kishinami has a small chance of withstanding it because they have yet to be afflicted by the suffering of life or the four noble truths. Those who achieve enlightenment through gaining strong convictions can overcome it. It is weaker against humans who are not quite human, and it cannot completely save individuals of a scale of existence greater than the domain of humanity. Class Skill '- Charisma:' The natural talent to command an army, increasing the abilities of one's allies. Saver's deification and nature as a widely-worshiped entity is reflected in his A+ rank, upon which he is so popular that it is almost considered a curse. This skill can be used as a subtle form of Mind Manipulation, allowing Saver to simply ask for things from their opponent, upon which his charisma will compel them to do so unless one is particularly strong-willed and/or rebellious. Counter Hero: A skill that reduces the parameters of statistics of "hero" that the Saver faces in combat. Saver's B-Rank in this skill reduces the parameters of enemy heroes by two ranks effectively cutting their strength by 40%. Servants that are considered "Anti-Heroes" gets their strength reduced by one rank instead thereby getting a 20% strength decrease. Personal Skills Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig: A skill that renders protection to one who has reached "the Truth of the World" or "the Answer of Humanity" -- a Protection Against Purging that marks the Servant as a "Protector of the World." Unconditionally reduces the damage dealt by physical attacks, conceptual attacks, and interdimensional attacks by a value equivalent to the Servant's HP. This skill also shuts out probability of Mental Interference by 100%. Kalaripayattu: An ancient Indian martial art. Without bearing upon strength and talent, it is the ancestor of all martial arts founded on the basis of rational thought and is defensively oriented. Saver's EX rank showcases his mastery over the art, being capable of casually fighting and defeating servants unarmed. Key: Servant | True Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Messiah Characters Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Absorption Users Category:Energy Users Category:Healers Category:Martial Artists Category:Gods Category:Servants Category:Spirits Category:Tier 4 Category:Reality Warpers Category:Concept Users Category:Causality Users Category:Time Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Mind Users Category:Good Characters Category:Antagonists